Ben Moody
'Ben Robert Moody' aka''' BRM1992''' (born 29th August, 1992), better known as f199player on F1fanatic or whisperinthewind2007 on Youtube. f199player has been a long time fan of F1fanatic but only in December 2010 officially joined as a member. Personal Life Ben was born on 29th August 1992 in Lambeth, London, where he lived until he was two weeks old. Ever since he has been living in Oxford. Since a young age Ben has had several heath issues which included being deaf in both ear, which meant that he didn't say his first word until he was nearly four years old. After several operations Ben was given a discharge at the age of nine (which he was rather upset about because he no longer got days off school :( ) At the age of ten Ben was diagnosed with Dyslexia and Dyspraxia and his goal has been not to let these affect his life. Ben has always been a massive fan of football with his position as goalkeeper, which even injury wouldn't stop him playing as famously broke a bone in his left arm saving a shot in a tournament, refused to go to hospital and a week later at another tournament broke the other bone in same arm trying to save a header when a player on his team tried to clear the ball. Ben claims to have one of the largest collections of Formula one Playstation games, he owns: Formula One (95) , F1 97, F1 98, F1 99, F1 World Grand Prix, F1 2000 (Sony), Formula one 2000 (EA) Formula one championship season 2000 (EA), F1 2000 PS2 (EA), F1 2001 (PS1), F1 2001 (PS2), F1 2002, F1 1999-2002, F1 Challenge (Atari), F1 2003, F1 2004, F1 2005, F1 Grand Prix, F1 CE, F1 2009 and F1 2010. On 19th October 2010 Ben passed his driving test at his first attempt. On 13th March 2011 Ben will start his new job as a track and flag marshall at his local racing track. Real Racing Career Ben first stepped into a go kart aged eight where he raced against his older brother at Doniford Bay Circuit in Somerset. Although his brother was in a more powerful Go Kart, Ben was able to catch up and pass his brother in the corners, but his brother would pass him on the pit straight. On the last lap Ben passed his brother at turn two, but was then pipped to the chequered flag. After several years out of the sport due to family issues Ben returned to the sport part-time aged thirteen at a championship held at Pontins in Weston Super Mare, which he won in the final after dominating the race. Whilst in that championship Ben entered a a Quad Bike Championship with less success (much less) after crashing two times during the first race. At age fifthteen Ben entered the Mish Cup Championship in October 2008 in which he won his opening heat after being spun around on the opening lap and fighting his way back to the front to qualify for the final. Using fastest lap times from the first races Ben qualified second behind Chris Trent. At the start Ben tried to pass Trent on the outside but spun. After recovering, Ben passed several Karts to get back up to second place by the finish. In the Febuary 2009 Edition, Ben Qualified on pole position under the lights and led for most of the race until he was given a Stop/Go penalty for bumping a backmarker. After rejoining in third place a lapped runner spun in front of him at the flat out final corner, which resulted in sever damage to the Kart and a concussion as well. After the Safety Kart restart Ben was unable to challenge further due to injuries and damaged vechicle. In October 2011 after successful endurances Go Kart races, Ben will be entering the Daytona 24 Hours for Team Goose in the Prokart Class Virtual' Formula One Career Ben joined the 1st Official Junior F1 Fanatic PS3 World Championship. at round 3 in Singapore. In qualifying, Ben had a strong chance of getting pole position but on his first flying lap ran very wide at turn 20 which gave him provisional pole, but whenever he tried to set a faster lap Asanator's car, which had earlier crashed at turn 17, kept turning solid and breaking his front wing. In the race Ben suffered from lag at the start and was rear ended, resulting in a penalty.Trying to make up time he broke his front wing at turn 8. When coming into the pits he went too far up the kerb and crashed into the pitwall ending his race. In Monaco Ben Qualified on pole. In the race on the 3rd lap he hit the invisible wall at Stainte Devote again ending his race. In Turkey Ben Qualified on pole and was in a duel with jamiet19 on the 1st lap until Ben spun at turn 13. Throughout the race Ben was behind colinff until after the pitstops, where he consistently set fast laps to secure 3rd place. In Britain Ben again qualified on pole and lead the early stages until he spun at the arena section. After recovering he passed ed24f1 at Copse and then passed jamiet19 with a few laps to go after the pitstops. In Germany Ben lead the race after changing tyres early following rain. As the rain was getting heavier he was planning to pit for full wet tyres which would have put him either just ahead or just behind ed24f1, ryanmack09, a lapped runner, spun him around causing him to lose around 15 seconds, but Ben was able to recover to 2nd after passing Shyguy2008 with 2 laps to go. Ben was unable to attend rounds 8 and 9 due to people being on holiday at his work and having to cover their shifts After missing rounds 8 and 9, Ben will be returning at round 10.